Daughters Reunited
by FHChick
Summary: Vanessa is 30 and then she remembers her past and are trying to put back the daughters for their last adventure but some things have changed
1. Ding Dong

Summary: Vanessa is about to turn 30 and then she has a flashback that is impossible. Then this mysterious lady came to her about and told her about the atrox, Jimeana, Serena, Catty, and this girl named Tianna who she has no recollection of. Why are they coming back to her after all these years? When she has two wonderful daughters, a husband, named Vinnie Pisano. And will she be able to find them before it is to late?

Spoiler to book 12

Chapter One

"Sweetie, can you get the door?" Vanesssa asked.

_A man with yellow eyes walked up to her. 'Your mine now Goddess!' It feels like warms are crawling threw her brain. 'Give that back to her!' Serena an old high school friend yelled then all of a sudden I feel alive again. 'Okay we don't have all day, turn us invisible.' 'Okay' I yell. Then I fell my molecules separate._

HOLY SHIT!" Vanessa screamed. That was one scary dream and for some reason feels real. But that's impossible, right?

"Are you okay?" Vinnie asked.

"Yeah, who's at the door?"

"Some girl asking for you. Probably about Justine you know how she is. Our daughter is always getting trouble."

"Okay, I will go deal with it? _"Why can't my daughter be a little less trouble prone?_

"Hello who are you?"

"I am Allaine; I have come to talk to you about you past. The "dreams" you are having are not really dreams they are real. You were a daughter of the moon, and now you must find the rest: Catty and Jimeana and Serena and Tianna. The easiest to find is Jimeana because she is helping the new daughters Tianna will be the hardest because was reborn into another body but I think she was reborn into someone who is close to you. If you don't find them in 10 full moons the attrox will be able to take over. Please find them because already your family is in danger. I will be helping you through the way but I can not help you all the way." Then she disappeared. Vanessa went to sleep that night and dreamt about her past.

When she woke up she still did not believe this woman until she looked in the mirror and did not see anything she screamed but when Vinnie came in he waked out like she was invisible.

Maybe I really am a Goddess, a daughter of the moon. There was only one way to find out she had to find the rest and if she really was a daughter they must know more, well at least more them she did.

So she went up to the attic and got out her year book. Hoping they wouldn't be mad that she hadn't returned their calls or talked to them in almost 10 years.

3 hours later

_Okay I guess I should pack, I am going back to LA. _Much to her surprise they wanted to meet her to. _Family Vacation Whoopee!!_

This is my first fan fiction plz review. I will be posting up the 2 chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Finding the Last

Kendricks Alshane: Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 2

The only one she could nto find was the girl named Tianna. The next day she was going to the supermarket and ran inot one of Justine's Friends but forgot her name. "Hello I am Justines mom. You're her friend right? Whats your name again?" Vanessa asked.

"Tianna….. have you seen my mom?"

"No I haven't, sorry." _She said her name was Tianna, but she's 16how could I have known her when I was 16? Did that lady say she was reborn? I thnk so. Yeah she did. But how do I know that she is the one? Well she does look like she is the girl from my memories._ "But I can help you look for her."

"okay cool. You know you are a lot cooler than Justine makes out."

Thankss….you and Justine are pretty good friends right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"would you like to come with her and well her family to LA?"

"Oh, that would be awesome! MOM!" and tainna leaves to talk to her mom and comes back with a smile on her face. "She said that would be cool. She wants to talk details with you."

"Okay," Vanessa walks over and talks details with Tianna's mom with a smile on her face.

_Okay if this is the girl I have to get her to meet the others, but if she isn'y than I am screwed. How can I get her come with me? I will ask her to come aside and go "shopping" with me for justines birthday_, Vanessa thought " Tianna can you come here for a second?"

"Sure"

Well as you know justines birthday is coming up soon, and I know she would just love it if you got her a present so I was thinking that you and I could go shopping for her present tomarrow?. Great, GO have fun."

"Oka-a-ay."

_I sure hope this is the girl is the one, were is that lady? She said she would help so were is she?_ Vanessa thought.

"Right here. By the way my name is Alianne not "lady", Okay?

"Um..Sure. SO any-whoo I was wondering is this Tianna the one I brought? Why do I always turn invisible when ever I am happy or sad? I mean it is kindda annoying."

"Well that _is_ your _power_, to turn invisible. Once you get your memories back sometime you got your power too. This is one of those some time. Your Friends are getting their memories back too that is why they were so eager to see tou even though Jimeana already knew why being the…. Well anyway to find out if this is "your" Tianna just get her VERY mad, sad, glad, etc. Her power is to move stuff with her brain and when she loses control of her emotions she loses control of her power as well. That's all for know. Bye."

"B-BUT I STILL HAVE QUESTIONS FOR YOU!!!"

"May be next time TA-ta."

OMG, I have that girl. Justine, Tianna Time to go out for dinner."

"Be right there," they said in unison.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3

The meeting

What are we doing here we haven't talked in years. This is so stupid! Vanessa thought. And later I have to go home so I can take Tianna shopping that was the stupidest ides ever. Here they are… "hello Catty, Jimeana, and Serena. How are you?"

"Good and you?" They all replied.

"Great, soo….. do you guys remember anything odd? Like being invisible or read minding stuff like that?"

How does she know, Serena and Catty thought.

"Yes but I am getting my power back to. Are you? I mean its scary and I don't remember her telling me…." Shit I almost told her !!SHIT SHIT SHIT!!

"She is talking to you to, but she told me I am the only one she talks she must of lied."

Maybe she is talking about some one else. I guess I will never know? Should I ask or wil she think I am crazy? Vanessa thought while Serena was trying to hide a smile. But she wondered why.

I am now the most powerful I no longer need the moon, but no one needed to know that… yet. I will play along and get some information for Stanton. They will never know I am the one with the mind reading. Vanessa caught that thought but didn't know who said that. She didn't have mind reading power Serena did so why did she get it? May be Alainne was trying to worn me about something. She would ask her the next time she saw her. OR maybe I am getting more powers? Maybe I will get all the powers? I hope not I would hate it. "Well I hope I am not bothering you I rally do I mean I just wanted to talk about what is happening to us or me. You probally think I am crazy I think I will get going."

"no I don't think your crazy just…." Catty said.

"Vanessa" Serena finished. "So tell us when did you start getting your power back?"

"the day after I called you."

"Ohh……that's odd we got them that day to. I was going to call you but I didn't know your phone number. I had called Michael cause I thought you had married him but he said you left him a year after Highschool for a guy named…I forget." Jimeana said.

"Vinnie, I married him. We have to kids and I am very happy I know I wouldn't be that with Michael."

"What happened?" They all asked.

"I don't know I just know that I wouldn't've. You know? Just one of those things you just know. I had this weird feeling that he was cheatingon me all the time and I hated that feeling so I left him. Just one of those things that happen, no explanation. The next I met Vinnie and feel in love and got married four years later."

"wow that is weird that is why I left Kyle."

"WOW I left Stanton because of that to."

"That's why Collin left me." Jimeana with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe the attrox affected our feelings when we were not daughters anymore. Because we couldn't defend ourselves and it knew that this would happen. But that means that they are either followers or they are going to infect why we remember what we do. I do not think this has ever happned before you know I mean if it had don't you think jimeana would know or Maggie told us?"

"Actually it is weird, ever since I remembered I can not communicate with the goddess. The connection was gone like she won't talk to me for some reason or since I have my powers back I can't talk to her. It is almost like I can not be magma mater and a daughter. Or maybe the attrox does have something connected with it like it can some how interfare with the connection. Like it got a new power that nothing can destroy."

"I don't know seems weird." Vanessa replied. _If only they knew that the attrox is feeding off of their love for their lost lovers. Almost like they don't know that I am going to betray them. Betray them like they betrayed me when they left here without even trying to be friends again. I can not wait until five dark moons past then I will be queen of evil forever._ There was that voice again. Filled with hatred almost pure evil and it must be one of us too. BUT why am I getting the mind reading messages I don't have that power Serena does. I WANT these powers, Vanessa thought. While Vanessa was deep in thought she didn't see Jimeana's eyes dilate like she was reading minds but te other two did but Jimeana could fix that easily. She could just take it out of her memory, but Vanessa's mind she could not get into. It was almost like she was protected by a powerful force. She spent the rest of the "meeting" thinking why, she one of the most powerful, could not enter the mind of Vanessa? She was one of the weakest people she knew.


	4. MAd Sad Glad

Chapter 4

Mad, Sad, Glad

When Vanessa got back to the hotel she found a note on the door. From Michael:

_Hi Vanessa. How are you? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and catch up. I have missed you and if you are wondering I am happy you are back. Please call back as soon as possible. My new number is 6173329220. Thanks Michael. _

Oh my god. I am not supposed to have these feelings still. I am married! To a nice proper man!! But maybe we can just talk yeah just talk. Vanessa thought as she picked up the phone to call Michael. Oh no I am going shopping today. I will go wake her up after I talk to Michael. "Hello, may I talk to Michael?"

"Sure, who may I ask is speaking?" said a girl who sounded like she was a little older than Justine.

"Vanessa."

"Okay one minute." She starts yelling at the top of her lunges. "DAD PHONE."

"Okay okay," came Michael's smooth voice. "Who is it? Not another prank is it?"

"No, it is someone named 'Vanessa' hey isn't that my mom's name? Yeah it is! Isn't that weird." Oh my god!! That is Lalasa, my first daughter. I left when I had left Michael. Ohh I miss her so much, Vanessa thought.

"Hello Vanessa," came Michael's husky voice. "How are you?" Was it her imagination or was Michael flirting with her?

"Hello Michael, I found your note and I was wondering if you are free later today so we can talk about Lalasa. How I can meet her I haven't seen her in a while. Also we could catch up of course."

"Okay how about 5? I think I can get a babysitter."

"Okay sees you then. Bye," Vanessa said as she was hanging up the phone. "Tianna time to go. We should go now if we want to miss the traffic."

"Okay coming," was Tianna's reply. "Um… how much should I bring?"

"It is okay I will pay for it I mean it is for my daughter."

"Okay." Tianna came down in a semi revealing shirt to show off her tattoo on her waist, which was a rose, and show off her naval ring.

"You look like a goddess," Vanessa said before she could stop herself. "Um…Sorry I did not mean to say that."

"Ohh... it is okay. Thank you for the compliment though," was her only reply.

Why can't she just chose one, Vanessa thought. "Tianna why don't you get her a rose then a nice hoop for her naval?" Why had Vanessa thought to agree with Tianna to get Justine a tattoo and a naval ring so she could pierce it?

"Well because it has to be nice and Justine hates roses you know that. Or you should. Anyway I already have the ring I am just having trouble figuring out what tattoo to get her," Tianna said as she showed Vanessa a hoop with a black circle. Like the dark of the moon, thought Vanessa, where had that come from? She wondered. "Oh this one is great. It is just perfect, come look," Tianna said as she showed Vanessa the tattoo.

"That looks familiar," Vanessa said. "Odd though because I don't think I have ever seen it before. Well lets go get some coffee before we go back, I know a good place."

"Okay." Okay now I just have to get her really mad thought Vanessa. That should be easy enough, I hope.

"Why did you agree to come with us?" Vanessa said. "Never have visited LA before and thought that going for free was a good joke or something?"

"No how could you think that? I thought you were cool!!" Tianna yelled turning red with rage. "I am no free loader!!! I have never been but I thought that since you invited me I couldn't say no and I was…" She trailed off as a plate came with amence speed toward Vanessa. "oh no this can't let this happen again!!"

"Wow you ARE her. Come with me now. I have to show you something." Vanessa said as she was dragging her out the door.

"Jimeana, Jimeana I found her!! The last one!! Maybe we can figure out….w-what are you doing?" Vanessa said as she walked on jimeana in a having sex with a guy with bleach blond hair and deep blue piercing eyes.

"ohh this is my boyfriend. Vanessa meet my boyfriend Stanton. Stanton meet Vanessa."

"isn't Stanton serenas ex… nevermind I do not want to know… keep doing what you were doing I can tell you later any way I have someplace to see…Bye see you later. Bye", Vanessa yelled running down the apartment stairs.  
"Wow you have weird friends." Said a very formiluar voice.

_A/N thank you people for reviewing sorry it took so long to finish this I am having a major writers block if you have any comments for this fan fic. You can flame but not to bad. I have a couple more ideas but if I can't think of any more I might have to end this story srryz. Plz R&R lattas_

Justine


	5. Forgetten turns to Unforgotten Love

I get the point that you don't want Stanton/ Jimeana to workout. So this chapter was going to be for later but I think I will start another subplot now. This is in Serena's POV hope you like it

Wow that was nice thought Serena. But not as good as… GOD why can't I forget about him? That's what I compare everything too. Why can't I just kiss a guy without thinking of him?

Because you love him replied that little voice in your head.

No I don't he is so gone I don't care about hi at all. Serena thought while she opened her eyes. I mean Kyle (not the Kyle from the book!) is hot and well AMAZING. "That was nice," Serena said.

"Um… Thanks?" Kyle replied. "Look we need to talk."

"What do you mean talk? Are you breaking up with me?"

"NO. But I feel like we are so distant… so maybe we should go to the next step? You know…"

"Oh, yeah ummm..." HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! URGG! ".. Okay I guess I mean we have been going out for a year, why not?

"I am glad you agree I think we are ready for it too."

"Good…" Serena tried to say but was hugging Kyle. She felt someone watching her and opened her eyes ogh no not him! She thought she looked into the deep blue eyes of a familiar blond. Oh no I will just close my eyes and he will go away. She thought as she opened her eyes again. When she opened them she was surprised too fell a tear on her skin. Good right? She thought. "I gotta go bye Kyle I love you." And she turned and felt so she could cry in the privacy on her apartment wishing he had never left.

I hope you like it plzz review even if you hate it just tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so yea I have had the worst writers black like ever I haven't updatedsice like Feb but its ok! I'm back but I need some ideas so if you have any please let me know so I can some how add it too my storie 3 oo and plzzzz review I love them mucho!

Ring, Ring, ring….. "Hello you have reached Serena's Cell and well I am not here…leave a message after the beep." BEEP!  
"Hi Serena its Stanton. I heard you were back in town and I thought we could meet up or umm…something. I really missed you and I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet at the coffee shop if you do ill be there at 12. Show up if you want to. Please and Thanks!"  
God how many times have I listened to this message, thought Serena. God am I desperate and I have a boyfriend!

Ding Dong! "Coming!" Screamed Serena. "Who is it?"  
"Jimeana…."  
"Oh ok coming…Hey what's up?"

"Nothing…Ok something….you are going to hate me! After you left I got really mad at you because we had promised to be friends forever and stuff. At a party I saw Stanton and I was like this is how I can get her back and stuff. So yea we ended up together and then you come back and he is all 'I love Serena not you' so I'm like well I never really loved you either and then last night Chris came and he wants me back but I need your help! I don't know if I show!" She sobs.

"Oh my god… Jimeana I think you should go back."  
"UGG…YOU JUST WANT STANTON BACK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
"Wait…What? I have a b-boy…I mean I d-dumped…."

"I hate you so much!" Seethed Jimeana

"MICHEAL! Stop that tickles! Tehehehhe….AHHHHH!" Vanessa screamed have the time of her life.  
"Vanessa…I..." as he leans in closer, "love…" she could smell his clonoge sigh, "you," he finished as he kisses her.  
"OMG Michael I am married! Ugggg!" she whispered

"Come with me," he says as he takes he to his car and pushes her in locks the door. He turns around with sorrow in his eyes, "I am really sorry, I really do love you…"

"I hate you," she seethed as tears came out her eyes so fast she couldn't see anymore.

"Where is she? We were suppose to meet now?" Catty asked. "This is completely unlike her she is always on time! Do you think she is ok?"

"I bet she is just stuck in traffic and will be here any second now." Serena said.

"OK but I am calling her cell."  
Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello…"

"Where are you?"  
"Look I won't be able to meet up with you. Can you tell Justine that I love her please and everyone else?"  
"OMG are you ok why would I do that unless you are in trouble?" Click. "HELLOOOO VANESSA ARE YOU THERE?"  
"You guys I think she is in trouble and we need to help her." Says catty.  
"Ok let me call someone who can help." Jimeana says. "Stanton, we got them NOW!"  
"Omg what is happening here?" Serena asked  
"You fell for it and now you all are going to become one with the Atrox like you should have a while," Jimeana said with real hatred in her voice.  
"Stanton…Wait I thought you still loved me?" Serena cried.

"I do that's why I did this. Now we can finally be together this is everything we wanted! I did this all for love!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A familiar voice said.

They all turned around and for the first time ever were thinking the say exact thing. Is that really….She isn't really back is she... Oh my God she really is back…It really is…  
"What are you all looking at?" says Tianna with confusion.


End file.
